


Lure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lure

Draco took in the muscular build, tanned cheeks, sparkling eyes—eyes!—he realized he'd been caught staring and turned away feigning disinterest.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking bottomless flutes of champagne and stealing glances at the man's remarkably perfect arse. Draco was sure the man adjusted himself—more than once—while staring straight at Draco's groin.

Just when he thought he might have to duck into the loo for a quick toss, a warm hand grasped his shoulder and a husky voice whispered, "Meet me in five minutes."

Maybe there was something to these Weasleys after all.


End file.
